Superwoman Pep Commercial
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Very short Fleischer Superwoman story I've written which also serves as a commercial for Kellogg's Pep since it was one of the sponsors of the Superman radio show.


=FADE IN=

Clara Kent, dressed in a white dress shirt, green tie, and a baby blue jacket and skirt with matching turban wrap trots merrily down a pleasant looking suburban street, whistling a happy rendition of "You Must Have Been A Beautiful Baby". She approaches a fine looking two story house that looks freshly painted a spotless white, with a red brick chimney and a row of neatly trimmed, but plentiful bushes. "Ah, Louis' house at last! Not too shabby!" She exclaimed happily to herself, before casually looking down at her watch. "Ah! Just in time for breakfast, with a few minutes to spare!" She said giddily. "Mmm, I can almost taste that delicious Kellogg's Pep now!"

However, as she approached the front door, she sensed a faint sound with her super hearing, like a fly buzzing, only this sounded much more frantic! Adjusting the volume and pinpointing it's location somewhere high in the sky, Clara was horrified to hear the sound of a man's voice exclaiming [Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is American 451! We've lost power to all engines! Repeat, lost power to all engines and losing altitude fast!]

"Heavens! A plane in trouble!" Clara said with in a startled voice, her hands up to her face. Then, adopting a demeanor of incomparable bravery, her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowed, she declared mightily, deepening her voice mid-sentence "This looks like a job for Superwoman!" Raising a finger into the air with dramatic panache. Quickly scanning for an inconspicuous place to change. Her eyes came upon the bushes, and thought hurriedly to herself [A little too exposed, but it'll have to do!] Pulling off her hat, Clara ducked behind the shrubbery, removed her glasses, undid her hairbun, shaking her longish, raven hair down, threw off her jacket, pulled off her necktie, kicked off her shoes and ripped open her white dress shirt, revealing the black and red "S" symbol on top of her proudly protruding breasts. With a swift hand, she undid and pulled down her skirt, revealing her true identity as the muscular caped, costumed heroine, Superwoman! Without even standing up, Superwoman took a mighty leap into the clouds!

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is American 451, continuing to lose altitude! Now at 20 thousand feet!" The pilot of the plane, a middle aged man who was aging much quicker now, continued to shout to the tower in his microphone as the co-pilot, an equally worried young man frantically fiddled with switches and dials, trying something, anything that might get them to regain control, but to no avail! The passangers and Stewardesses, strapped into their seats in the back were either screaming, or desprately praying for a miracle! The howl of the plane nosediving was quite loud and powerful now!

Soaring through the sky quick as a wink, Superwoman spied a falling dot in the distance! Adjusting her super vision, Superwoman saw quite plainly that it was the falling aircraft! "Good Grief! There it is! Got to stop it!" She exclaimed, before putting on a burst of speed, an earsplitting sonic boom following her!

Instantly, Superwoman had arrived at her destination! Diving several hundred feet in front of the hurtling missle, The Maiden of Might stopped in mid-air and threw her arms out, as if to embrace a loved one returning home. The plane's nose landed square in Superwoman's hands, the impact slightly denting the metal exterior and pushing Superwoman down a notch, however, the Woman of Steel quickly regained her balance, and using only the slightest bit of effort, hoisted the aircraft upright on her shoulders and soared off for the nearest airport!

"WHA- WHAT'S HAPPENING?! We're flying again! WE'RE FLYING!" The pilot exclaimed joyfully, before turning to his co-pilot and asked while gasping for air "How..? Kevin.. How'd you do it?!"

"It happened too quickly for me to have done anything about it, Sir! It must have been...Her!" He explained, a warm smile crossing his face.

[Tower to American 451, what's your current altitude!] The controller asked in a concerned voice.

The pilot, his face beaming as well, took the mic and said "A steady eleven thousand feet and looks like we're coming in for a landing, Tower! The problem has been resolved!" He then switched the mic so the passangers could hear and announced in a relieved voice "Ladies and Gentelmen, this is your Captain. We have regained control and should be arriving at Metropolis airport shortly.. Thanks to Superwoman!"

The rest of the cabin went crazy with cheers and whistles. Superwoman, still carrying the aircraft's underbelly, smiled and blushed appreciatively.

Upon arriving at Metropolis International Airport, Superwoman, with great finesse, made a comfortable landing on her feet, lifted the giant aircraft over her head and gently with much care, lowered the plane onto the tarmac, before taking another mighty leap and soaring off with another sonic boom! [Sorry I can't stay, folks, but I've got a date with Louis that I've just got to keep!] She thought.

Superwoman landed softly and quietly next to Louis' house and, after a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, she dove into the bushes and briskly dressed and checked her watch again.

[Perfect! Right on time!] Clara thought with a confident smirk. She then walked jauntily up to the front door and rang the bell.

Louis Lane, still in his shirtsleeves, had just knotted his red necktie, when he heard the *BING-BONG* of the doorbell. "UN-believable.." he said under his breath before calling out "Just a minute!" He threw on his dark blue jacket, buttoning it as he went downstairs into the living room.

Upon opening the door, sure enough, there stood Clara with a large grin on her face. "Good Morning, Louis! Am I late for breakfast?" She asked innocently.

With a half smile, Louis held up his watch and pointed to it. "Actually, Clarybelle, you're.. right on time.." He said drearily.

"Hmph! I don't know why THAT should surprise you!" Clara said in a huff, pretending her feelings were hurt.

"Forget about it. C'mon in." Louis invited.

"Why, thank you!" Clara said, her giddiness returning as she entered. "And thanks again for inviting me over!"

Upon looking around at Louis' lavish living room with his many Planet headlines framed decorating the walls, photographs with many famous people, she had to admit that she was quite impressed! "WOW! What a wonderful house you have, Louis!" She said with awe.

"Well, you write as many scoops as me and maybe you can have a nice house too." Louis said with false modesty, before leading her into the kitchen "This way, Clarybelle."

Sure enough, in the sparkling clean kitchen, a table for two with Kellogg's Pep, along with toast, and orange juice had been set. Just then, the telephone began to ring. "Help yourself to breakfast, while I answer this, Clara." Louis said, before picking up the reciever and speaking swiftly into it. "Hello? Oh, hello, Chief.."

As Clara sat and poured herself a bowl of the delicious cereal and began to eat, Louis voice exclaimed "WHAT?!.. Superwoman?!.. She did?!..Are you sure?!"

While this was happening, Clara was doing her superhuman best to stifle her giggling, but still, the occassional titter escaped.

"Thanks Chief! I'll be right over!" Louis said heartily, hanging up the reciever. "C'mon, Clara! We've gotta head to the office! Another scoop just developed, Superwoman just saved the people on a falling plane from certain death! I've got to nab this story!"

Clara, beginning to pout, protested as she held up the box of cereal "But Louis, it's still very early, and besides, we've just sat down to eat some delicious Kellogg's Pep! It'll give you the energy and the focus to write a perfect story!"

Louis stopped for a moment and thought. A warm smile came upon his face and he pulled out the chair and sat down. "You're right, Clara! I've gor to be focused enough to write the best Superwoman story I possibly can! And a Kellogg's breakfast makes that possible!" He said enthusiastically, before taking his spoon and beginning to eat as well, showing his approval.

Clara then turns to us and holds up the box for us to see, saying cheerfully "And if you want YOUR day to start out right like Louis and I, have a bowl of that delicious Kellogg's Pep! With an infusion of vitamins to keep you healthy and strong, and enough wonderful flavor to satisfy.." Clara said, before lowering her voice to a whisper ".. even a super appitite like mine!" With that, Clara pulls down her glasses, smiles heroically and gives us a knowing wink!

=FADE OUT= 


End file.
